


past this stranger level

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-02
Updated: 2013-01-02
Packaged: 2017-11-23 10:21:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/621062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>even with being the strikingly charismatic and sociable lawyer that he is, harry just isn't good at making friends under the night sky.</p>
            </blockquote>





	past this stranger level

“yeah lou, i just finished and i’m locking the office right now. i’ll be home in like 20 minutes. anything works. ok, is eleanor coming? aw, did you wanna talk about it when i get home? alright, i’ll try to get there as fast as i can. ok, see you in a few, bye.”

harry pressed the ‘end call’ button and began filing all the official law documents that lay spread out on his desk into his briefcase. he shuffled to his work closet and pulled out his jacket, buttoning the bottom most buttons first and working his way up. after finishing up, harry grabbed his briefcase and keys on his way out and turned to face the door with his back towards the wintery weather and locked the doors as quickly as he could to escape the harsh winds and back into the comfort of his warm mercedes. 

only problem was that he had to park in the parking lot four blocks down from his law firm’s because of the renovation going on in theirs. 

“just bloody great.” harry muttered under his breath as he started making his way downtown. at this hour, to be out and about would be considered incredibly foolish for a person of harry’s standard to be doing. harry is a single (gay) bachelor in london working as a lawyer for his second year. the chances of harry being mugged right now was more than likely. since harry knew that, he probably shouldn’t have been as scared as he was when he heard a sultry voice behind him.

“‘ello there”

harry turned around to find a blonde, obviously irish from the accent, man- no wait boy who looked like he was around 24, a year older than harry. harry caught himself staring at the stranger and snapped out of the trance had been sent in to. flustered and dazed, harry turned around on his heel, ignoring the irishman calling out after him.

pulling a memo out from his pocket on which harry noted down the address at where he parked this morning, harry was more than relieved when he realized that it would only take a few minutes before he reached his destination.

“yes, almost there” harry said to himself.

“almost where?”

harry recognized that voice. he spun around to meet the blue eyed boy that he had just fled from a few moments ago.

“what?! why are you following me?!” harry cried out, not exactly sure if he should be scared because a stranger was following him or flattered because this was definitely an attractive stranger nonetheless.

“why do you think i’m following you? your particularly cute that’s why.”

“well, quit it! you’ve gotta admit its pretty creepy considering we don’t even know each other”

the blonde took one step closer.

“well yeah, but we could change that.”

the brunette took one step further away.

the blonde took it that the other was obviously intimidated and decided to take a softer approach.

“here, i’ll start. i’m niall and i’m originally from ireland. i came to london with my buddy liam for uni. we went out to the club tonight with a group of friends from uni but i got a little light-headed in there so i went on a walk for fresh air. right now, i’m trying to get home, li and the others won’t pick up their phone and it’s like mission impossible to find a cab at this hour in the night. thats all, i honestly didn’t mean to creep you out at all. my apologies.” niall concluded, with a genuine apologetic look on his face.

harry just stood there nodding his head every few seconds or so even after niall was done talking until niall spoke up, “your turn mate”.

harry’s face heated up realizing that this was not the first time, but the second time he was caught staring. 

“oh erm..i’m harry, i live with my mate louis and his girlfriend eleanor and i work as a lawyer at the syco firm right down the street which is in the richer part of town, but erm they’re renovating our parking lot so i kinda had to park in the shady lot right over there” harry gestured in the general direction he was walking in while looking at his feet. for someone as classy and intellectual as harry, it shouldn’t be this hard to talk to an attractive stranger. but yet it proved to be a bit too difficult for harry. 

“oh. its nice to meet you, harry.” 

“you too niall.”

harry scratched the back of his head awkwardly, looking around, unsure of what to say next.

“so erm.. would you like a ride home niall?”

niall grinned, revealing an adorable crooked smile caught in braces, “yeah, that would be nice.” 

“ok, just follow me” harry said as he led niall into the parking lot where he finally spotted his car, “and yes, this time i’m giving you permission to do so.” harry joked, offering a cheeky smile.

niall let out a hearty laugh, and just as he was about to open the passenger door, harry beat him to it and pulled the door open for niall to get in.

niall gave harry a confused look, before getting in and waiting for harry to come around to the other side and get in, and then asking him, “what was that for?”

“what?” harry countered defensively, “just because we’re strangers doesn’t mean i have to forget all of my manners.”

niall pouted, and now harry was confused for like the fourth time that night.

“now what niall?”

“i thought we were past the ‘stranger’ level. i thought we were actually friends,” niall whined as if he was in second grade again.

harry just shook his head, and chuckled before starting the ignition, and grasping the shoulder of the passenger seat. he threw a look over his shoulder as he started to pull out of the parking space as he retorted.

“sorry ni, i’m just not used to this routine of making friends with strangers in the night, but i guess this between us was a pleasant surprise.”

niall smiled to himself as he thought

maybe this was a pleasant surprise.


End file.
